Para perder el miedo
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: -¡CHICAS, YA SÉ LO QUE QUIERO HACER HOY! QUIERO SER CANTANTE-¿Qué? Y cómo planeas cumplirlo-Bueno, un ejercicio sería cantar en público, pero, ¿cómo? -Boomer, Butch, vengan a ver esto-¿Qué quieres Brick?—le dijeron a la vez-Sólo vengan, parece interesante—ordenó... Two shoot, éste es más normalito, aunque no por eso malo...
1. El gran concierto

Yo: Holas gentes mías, ¿cómo van? Bueno, se me ocurrió este two-shoot, aún no sé qué género es ni cómo se me ocurrió, pero aquí está, y está dedicado: **blossomxbrick041999**, gracias por hacerme reír, y por ser mi amiga ;)

**Ale: Y además de estar dedicado está con un concurso…**

_Any: … quien nos deje el primer review, diciendo el título, los nombres y los artistas de las canciones…_

Leydi: … se ganará otro fic, un one-shoot, se elige la pareja, el género, y demás cosas…

**_Any y Ale: Así que ojalá y les guste, las PPGZ no nos pertenecen, y las canciones tampoco…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la trama y la idea del "concurso" sí, o al menos eso nos parece…

**Para perder el miedo…**

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, y tres chicas estaban sentadas en una casa, de repente una de ellas se incorporó de repente, saliendo de su estado de meditación.

-¡CHICAS, YA SÉ LO QUE HIERO HACER HOY!—dijo una pelianaranjada, haciendo que sus amigas se levanten de un salto, ya que la chica rubia estaba leyendo una revista de modas y la chica pelinegra viendo la lucha libre.

-¿Qué te pasa Momoko? Casi nos matas de un susto, ¿qué quieres?—le regañó la pelinegra.

-Muy bien chicas, prepárense… QUIERO SER CANTANTE.

-¿Qué? Y cómo planeas cumplirlo—le dijo la rubia, confundida.

-Bueno, Kaoru toca la batería, y tú la guitarra, así que no hay ningún problema, podríamos hacer una banda, sí… ¡Las Powerpuff Girls Z, en concierto!—exclamó Momoko, con estrellitas en los ojos, Miyako y Kaoru la contemplaban, aun confundidas—sí, y utilizaríamos la ropa de Miyako—en cuanto Miyako escuchó eso se paró y se unió a la conversación.

-Me agrada la idea, tú serías la vocalista del grupo, yo la guitarrista, oh, tengo unos conjuntos _adorables_ para nosotras, e incluso podríamos hacernos famosas, haríamos nuestro primer vídeo y todos nos verían…

-… cierto, y podríamos conseguir a cualquier chico así…—concordó Momoko, señalando la palma de su mano.

-… además de más popularidad en el colegio….

-… y conoceríamos agrandes estrellas de música y demás personalidades, como jugadores de lucha libre—esto último estaba dirigido a Kaoru, quien al escucharlo se impulsó y empezó a hablar junto a ellas.

-Pero necesitamos perder la timidez, ¿cómo podríamos hacer eso?

-Bueno, un ejercicio sería cantar en público, pero… ¿cómo?

-Mi terraza es grande, además a Dai le regalaron un amplificador en su cumpleaños y hoy tiene práctica que fútbol.

-Muy bien, pero sólo hay un problema respecto a eso…—dijo Momoko, algo desilusionada.

-¿Qué?—le dijeron sus dos amigas a coro.

-Que los chicos viven frente a tu casa…—dijo, con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Sí, ¿y? Creí que ya habías superado tu enamoramiento por Brick Him—le dijo Kaoru.

-Sí, pero…

-Nada de peros, vamos, salgamos de aquí y vamos a mi casa, de ahí iremos a la casa de Kaoru a grabar—dijo Miyako, decididamente.

-P-pero…

-Como dijo Miyako, nada de peros Momoko, ya nos convenciste, ahora vamos.

Y las tres chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Miyako, quien entró, saludó a su abuelita y subió a su habitación seguida de sus dos amigas.

-Aquí está lo que les mencionaba—dijo ella sacando de su armario tres conjuntos, totalmente distintos, uno estaba conformado por una camiseta rosada, un short ajustado de jean, y una chaqueta, también de jean, a juego. El segundo conjunto era un vestido de algodón celeste y una cazadora azul eléctrico de mezclilla. Y por último el tercer conjunto constaba de una camisa verde oscuro y un jean a la cadera negro.

Las chicas se probaron los conjuntos, que eran totalmente diferentes los unos de los otros, pero de alguna extraña manera, a la vez, combinaban a la perfección. Una vez listas se fueron a la casa de Kaoru, donde subieron rápidamente a la terraza, ahí acomodaron todo, levantaron la ropa que estaba en los colgantes, quitaron toda cosa que no consideraran correcta, y pasaron a sacar otras cosas, como la guitarra eléctrica, la batería, y, a pedido de Momoko, sacaron algunos accesorios divertidos en un perchero (cosas como boas emplumadas, lentes oscuros, sombreros, etc.). Y finalizaron poniendo cámaras a filmar su "videoclip musical" desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-¿Listas chicas?

-Espera, ¿qué canciones cantarás?—preguntó Miyako.

-Bueno, aquí está la lista—dijo, dándoles una lista de cinco canciones, Miyako y Kaoru se sonrieron, eran muy buenas canciones—Ahora sí, ¿listas?

-¡SÍ!—dijeron ambas, comenzando con la primera canción, y poniendo el amplificador a todo volumen, Kaoru empezó a marcar el compás, Miyako la siguió y Momoko empezó a cantar, haciendo gestos arcados y mucha mímica.

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

_A mí me gusta andar de pelo suelto_

_Me gusta todo lo que sea misterio_

_Me gusta ir siempre en contra del viento_

_Si dicen blanco yo les digo "NEGRO"_

_A mí me gusta andar de pelo suelto,_

_Aunque me vean siempre con enredos_

_Me gusta todo lo que sea sincero_

_Yo soy real y no tengo reverso…_

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

En la residencia Him, tres chicos empezaron a escuchar a una chica cantar, cantaba muy bien. Entonces un chico de cabello pelianaranjado, como el de Momoko, se fue a la ventana.

-Boomer, Butch, vengan a ver esto.

-¿Qué quieres Brick?—le dijeron a la vez.

-Sólo vengan, parece interesante—ordenó.

Los dos chicos a quienes había nombrado, un rubio y un pelinegro respectivamente, se asomaron a la ventana, no podían ver gran cosa, aunque se estiraran lo más que pudiesen.

Y así finalizó la primera canción, los chicos perdieron la curiosidad y volvieron a sus cosas, pero nuevamente escucharon la voz…

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

_La gente me señala_

_Me apunta con el dedo_

_Susurra a mis espaldas_

_Y a mí me importa un bledo_

_¿Qué más me da si soy distinta a ellos?_

_No soy de nadie no tengo dueño_

_Yo sé que me critican_

_Me consta que me odian_

_La envidia les corroe_

_Mi vida les agobia_

_¿Por qué será? Yo no tengo la culpa_

_Mis circunstancias les insultan…_

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Para éste entonces los chicos estaban subiendo apresuradamente las gradas chocaron con la ancianita que vivía en el último piso del edificio.

-Ay, jóvenes, ¿qué les pasa? Ahora ayúdenme, miren, que hicieron caer todas mis cosas, recójanlas ahora.

Y Brick, Butch y Boomer bajaron las gradas, ya que la ancianita había comprado unas pelotas para perro, duraznos, manzanas y demás cosas que rodaban por las gradas. Una vez abajo, y recogidas esas cosas, los chicos volvieron a subir, tratando de ver a las cantantes misteriosas que ahí se encontraban.

-Muy bien, ahora sí, ya no corran por los…—empezó a decir la ancianita, pero los tres hicieron caso omiso y se dirigieron a la puerta que daba a la terraza, para su mala suerte, estaba cerrada.

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

_Se me acaba el argumento_

_Y la metodología_

_Cada vez que se aparece frente a mí tu anatomía_

_Porque este amor ya no entiende_

_De consejos ni razones_

_Se alimenta de pretextos y le faltan pantalones…_

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, sus videos iban a la perfección, Momoko cantaba y hacía la mímica de las canciones, Miyako estaba haciendo los coros de rato en rato y Kaoru tocaba la batería a más no poder, en ciertos momentos Momoko se ponía o les ponía a sus amigas alguno accesorios encima, con la emoción ninguna de las tres se percató que bajo el edificio había una extraña conmoción por saber quiénes cantaban, y que, en el edificio del frente, la puerta que cerraba la terraza estaba a punto de ser derrumbada porque tres chicos estaban golpeándola con una especie de mazo-derrumba-puertas **(N.A. **no sé cómo se llaman esas cosas, pero las usan en las películas**)**, entonces Momoko golpeó levemente el soporte de una de las cámaras que ahora apuntaba al edificio del frente.

-CANCIÓN CUATRO—dijo Momoko, ya despeinada y con la adrenalina corriendo, al igual que sus amigas.

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

_Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento_

_Eres para mí, lo oigo todo el tiempo_

_Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento_

_Eres para mí…_

_La sombra que pasa, la luz que me abraza_

_Tus ojos mirándome_

_La calle que canta su canto de diario en mundo moviéndose_

_Y yo sé, que tienes miedo y no es un buen momento para ti_

_Ni para esto, que nos viene sucediendo…_

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Los chicos habían roto de golpe la puerta, cayendo el uno sobre el otro, y habían llegado a ver lo que sucedía al frente, y sus ojos que quedaron como platos, ¿las PPGZ? ¿Sus mayores enemigas? ¿Cantando, tocando instrumentos? Debían admitir que se veían bien, ¡no! ¿Pero qué cosas pensaban? No se veían bien, sólo estaban cantando, los tres estaban en éstas reflexiones, y no se percataron que tenían un cartel en sus manos, el cual decía "PPGZ, LAS ADMIRMOS" y con una gran tachada en la última parte, ya que antes decía "PPGZ, LAS AMAMOS" las chicas aún no se habían percatado de todo esto, y seguían cantando…

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

_Comprar un cohete hasta la luna cuesta._

_Para que me gane esto basta una apuesta_

_Más te vale que a mí no me quieras convencer_

_Con ésa carita de galán de feria_

_Con esas promesas que parecen serias_

_No te hagas el sordo escúchame…_

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Se estaba haciendo de noche, y las personas sacaron unos mecheros con forma de sartén **(N.A. **es tu culpa Toylad, aggg**)** que iluminaron la calle, desde el cielo cualquiera podría leer "PPGZ". Las chicas ya estaban más que conmocionadas, su video estaría listo con el finalizar ésta canción.

-_Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete. No hay rosas ni juguetes, que paguen por mi amor…_—entonces las chicas habían terminado, su concierto. De repente las chicas terminaron de cantar y escucharon un griterío debajo el edificio, se deshicieron de lo que llevaban encima y se asomaron, cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que todos las miraban, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se sonrojaron de golpe, y notaron tres pares de ojos, muy insistentes, estaban posados sobre cada una de ellas…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: ¿Y? Dentro de unos días viene el segundo capítulo de esta especie de song-fic. Aunque no lo sea en sí…

**Ale: … recuerden el reto…**

_Any: … quien adivine primero cuáles canciones son…_

Leydi: … se gana un fic, a su elección…

**_TODAS: … Y ES GRATIS, bueno, no olviden votar. BYE…_**


	2. Dame tu amor

Yo: Muy bien, he aquí el último cap de esta historia, se preguntarán "¿Por qué terminas prácticamente de inmediato?" Bueno, el último cap ya estaba listo hace mucho, pero como se hacía lo dejé ahí...

**Ale: Así que ojalá les guste...  
**

_Any: … la ganadora del concurso es...  
_

Leydi: … ¡**blossomxbrick041999**! Felicidades...

**_Any y Ale: Ojalá y les guste, las PPGZ no nos pertenecen, y la canción tampoco, es de Reik ft. Inna…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la trama sí…

**Para perder el miedo…**

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se sonrojaron de golpe, y notaron tres pares de ojos, muy insistentes, estaban posados sobre cada una de ellas, sí, eran los RRBZ, sus mayores enemigos, pero tenían en sus manos un enorme cartel, el cual decía "PPGZ LAS ADMIRAMOS" eso era MUY confuso, pero bueno… entonces Momoko sonrió, ya que notó que su amor de toda la vida (aunque ante los demás era su enemigo declarado) la miraba insistentemente.

-Chicas, creo que para cerrar esto tendríamos que poner la sexta canción…

-¿Qué? Pero si no había una sex…

Pero Kaoru fue interrumpida, ya que Miyako estampó en su cara la hoja que les había dado Momoko unas canciones entes, y atrás decía el título, Kaoru estaba confundida.

-P-pero si eso es un…

-Sí, y es perfecto—dijo Momoko, sin apartar su mirada del chico que estaba en frente— ¿Listas?—Kaoru entendió todo, trató de negarse pero no pudo, ya se había metido en eso, ahora tenía que terminarlo, el ritmo de la canción comenzó, y Momoko acercó el micrófono a su boca sin dejar de mirar a Brick…

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

_Ya no engañemos a este corazón_

_Tú y yo sabemos sobre la pasión_

_Y no hay nadie más, más, más_

_Con quien quiera estar_

_Sólo tú, me pones a temblar_

_Acércate de mí, te quiero sentir_

_Voy a explotar, si tú me besas así…_

Entonces Momoko le lanzó un beso volador a Brick, quien se sonrojó a más no poder, pero luego notó la indirecta de esa chica.

-Chicos, haré una locura

Y sin más saltó del edificio, agarrando a sus hermanos de las manos y yendo hacia el otro edificio, Boomer estaba tan asustado que no supo reaccionar, en cambio Butch estaba gritando algunos insultos, pero no pasó nada, ya que la multitud que estaba ahí abajo los sujetó, y los condujo al otro edificio.

_Si tú me besas_

_Si tú me besas así_

Paremos el tiempo y volemos de éste lugar

Juntemos los cuerpos así para despegar

_Y ahora dame, dame, dame tu amor_

_Dame, dame, dame_

Entonces Boomer sacó un bajo de quién-sabe-dónde y se unió, junto a Miyako, al coro, ambos ligeramente ruborizados. Butch hizo lo mismo, sólo que éste sacó un piano, y miraba a Kaoru insistentemente, sólo que ella trataba de ignorarlo.

_Dame, dame, dame tu amor_

_Dame, dame_

_Si tú me besas así_

_Si tú me besas_

_Si tú me besas así_

_Dame, dame (x4)_

La multitud que estaba ahí abajo estaba extasiada, hasta la prensa había llegado, Momoko y Brick cantaban muy bien (y hacían buena pareja, al menos eso decían quienes se encontraban ahí abajo) Miyako y Boomer estaban ya más cómodos, sólo que el rubor aún estaba presente, en el caso de Kaoru y Butch, ella le seguía ignorando.

Ya no engañemos a éste corazón

Tú y yo sabemos, sobre la pasión

Y no hay nadie más, más, más

Con quien quiera estar, sólo tú, me pones a temblar

Acércate de mí quiero sentir

Voy a explotar, si tú me besas así

_Si tú me besas_

_Si tú me besas_

_Paremos el tiempo y volemos de éste lugar_

_Juntemos los cuerpos así para despegar_

_Y ahora dame, dame, dame tu amor_

_Dame, dame, dame_

_Y ahora dame, dame, dame tu amor_

_Dame, dame_

_Si tú me besas así_

_Si tú me besas, si tú me besas así_

_Dame, dame (x4)_

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Y Momoko terminó la canción junto a Brick, quien "accidentalmente" se tropezó y ambos cayeron, él sobre ella, y se dieron un pequeño beso, quienes estaban abajo no entendieron mucho, pero los que estaban en los helicópteros (sí, habían llegado a ir en helicópteros) lanzaron un suspiro, entonces Momoko volvió a sonrojarse, quizá tenía un novio, quizá ahora sería famosa, quizá… bueno, habían miles de posibilidades pero, quién sabía, todo estaría en manos del destino, lo que sí sabía era que ya había perdido el miedo…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: Tachan, aquí está mi final, es abierto, así que se los dejo a su imaginación ¿Brick y Momo quedaron como novios? ¿El grupo se hará famoso? ¿Las otras parejitas también lograrán "algo"? A ver si me responden ;)

**Ale: Y eso es todo, recuerden, el fic está dedicado a** blossomxbrick041999

_Any: … así que dejan sus reviews…_

Leydi: … nos leeremos pronto, ya lo verán, jajaja *intento de risa macabra*…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


End file.
